


Unwanted Valentine

by Trilled



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Zanthi Fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilled/pseuds/Trilled
Summary: How humiliating was it for everyone to get back to work after Lwaxana Troi's outbreak of Zanthi Fever? Kira finds herself unable to reconcile what she did during those few crazy days, and unable to control her desires despite the fever
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Kudos: 25





	Unwanted Valentine

It was just a bit of harmless fun, is how Laxwana had described it. No one had really got hurt. 

Bashir had tried to reason it as a more intense form of Valentine's Day, except with less card and gift giving, and a little more soul bearing.

The Captain had been the most bearable of them all, excusing everyone's behaviour as everyone losing control of their minds and inhibitions. He had also suggested that everyone effected not dwell too much on what had happened, and who their latent desires had been for.

To Kira, it was humiliating and shameful, leaving her too afraid to look at anyone around the Ops table for the morning meeting. 

At least she didn't feel alone in her humility. Sisko, despite always sitting at the head of the table, choose a seat furthest away from Dax. Kira took Sisko's seat in an effort to be furthest away from Bashir, and Sisko, as she still couldn't comprehend that his son had been lusting after her. However this did mean she was left sitting next to Dax.

Dax. The same Dax who Captain Sisko had asked to escort her down to the Infirmary to check on Dr Bashir's results. And who had pinned her against the Turbo Lift wall, kissing her veraciously for the whole four-minute trip down to the Promenade. 

She had been grateful of Dax's presence in the infirmary. Dax stopped her from throwing herself at Bashir again, like she had in front over everyone in the reception hall. However Dax also encouraged Bashir to report back to Sisko himself, leaving her to lead Kira away to... to... she shook her head, trying to convince herself that it had all been the effects of the Zanthi Fever. That what she let Dax do to her, and what she did to Dax was beyond her control. 

The all to familiar blush that seemed to permanently live on her face, returned again, and she looked back down to her PADD, while also discreetly trying to cover her chest, feeling her nipples come to life. Bashir had pointed this out during her final medical check after the infection. He'd know her reaction when she blushed, assuming that she was thinking of him. Kira cursed under her breath at Bashir having to be at the staff meeting this morning.

Dax glanced over at her, sensing her discomfort and smiling softly. Zanthi Fever or not, she now realised why she had found herself wandering the station last night looking for Dax. Dax had a way of making her feel calm and at ease despite her discomfort. Maybe that's what she was looking for last night, Dax to calm her racing mind and answer all her questions.

Something brushed against her under the table. Deliberate and slow. She quickly glanced around the table. No one seemed to be distracted by the action against her leg. Cautiously she ran her foot against the one on her leg, tracing the leg back to realise that it s unmistakably Dax's. 

She jumped, her heart racing and her mind blurred with questions. Dax still wanted her! Her blush deepened as she thought about the possibilities.

"Major?" O'Brien's hand shook her shoulder, rousing her from the trance she was in. "Major? Are you okay?"

Bashir was now out of his seat, tricorder in hand. 

She tried to dismiss them. "I'm sorry. I haven't been sleeping well these past few days. I guess none of us have been. I should just have another Raktajino to keep me awake." She turned to go to the Replicator.

Bashir shook his head. "Actually Major, using caffeine to keep yourself awake is probably harming how much sleep you'll be able to get later. I would recommend you go and have a nap, if Captain Sisko has no objection."

"You're no good this tired Major. Go and have some sleep." Sisko dismissed her.

"Why don't I walk you back to your quarters Kira? You don't look awake enough to make it on your own." Dax put her hand on Kira's shoulder, already guiding her from her chair and to the turbo lift.

Too distracted to object, Kira let Dax lead her, her heart pounding with anticipation as the Turbo Lift descended from Ops.

@)--`--,--


End file.
